universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmology Profile Page Examples
This page is to talk about how any verse with fleshed out information operates, and explained what each of their locations are in the cosmology of each verse. Main Universe In the Main Universe is where the setting of any story takes place and is the primary focus, sometimes it is important to note any special details that would give any distinction, such as some major focal planets, systems, races, etc.. Dimensions/Realms/Planes This section is for either isolated spaces that are different from other universe, they are either home realms to various races, planes with specific purposes or isolated dimensions with certain number of dimensions that go with it, such as lower or higher dimensions. Lower Dimensions This section is for spaces that have a dimensional count that is below that of our universe's own standard 4 dimensions (3 space, 1 time), they can rang from 3 dimensions to 0 dimensions, or are considered so infinitesimally small that they cannot be measured by traditional means. * Ex. (Quantum Realm from Marvel Cinematic Universe) Higher Dimensions This section is for spaces that have dimensional count that exceed that of our universe's own standard 4 dimensions (3 space, 1 time), they can range from 5 dimensions, to 10-11 dimensions or even possibly/somehow infinite dimensions. * Ex. (Anti-Spiral Dimension from Gurren Lagann) Afterlifes This section is for any realms that exist for any souls that no longer have the functionality for the realm of the living and have passed on to the worlds where the dead go. *Ex. (Heaven & Hell from the Abrahamic Religions) Home Dimensions This section is for spaces that belongs to a variety of species that do not exist in the traditional reality as most conventional creatures do, they're design and purpose varies depending on how those spaces functions. *Ex. (Demon Realm & Goddess Realm from "Nanatsu no Taizai''): They exist as just the homes of their respective Races. Other Realities/Timelines/Multiverses This section is for any spaces that are not of the main universe but are considered universes of their own. Parallel Universe This section is for universes which have existed since the very beginning of it's inception, meaning that they could be considered universes in their own rights and the individuals there have similar characteristics to that of the main universe. * Ex. (Edolas from Fairy Tail) Alternate Timeline This section is for any timelines that exists have been either altered or have a difference outcome for the future or circumstance in their past, either it is manually changed or naturally different from one another. * Ex. (Multiverse from Man in the High Castle) Artificial/Pocket Dimensions/Spaces/Realms This section is for any spaces that are artificially created by individual(s) or techniques for any sort of specific purposes. Prison Dimensions This section is for spaces that serve as a way to prison one's targets. * Ex. (Elemental Planes from Warcraft Series) Personal Dimensions This section is for spaces that are created by an individual for their own use, it is either for a specific power or to show one's level of power. * Ex. (Kaguaya's Dimensions from Naruto Series) Voids/Nothingness This section is for spaces that are considered "voids" or they possess nothing inside them, "True" Voids are where truly everything does not exist in there, be they matter, energy, life or souls, physical laws, time & space, abstract concepts, even absense itself. Category:Cosmology Category:Profile Category:Information